Rabbit
and equivalents |previous = |next = |hide = All hiding holes, whirlpools |equivalent = / / |tier = 2 |realeased = Oct. 4 }} "UPGRADED to RABBIT! Press W to burrow a hole to hide in!" The Rabbit is the second tier in Mope.io, and the equivalent of the Trout, the Arctic Hare and the Desert Chipmunk Technical The Rabbit: * Can burrow a hiding hole, which lasts for 20 seconds when abandoned. * Can hide in all hiding holes, as well as whirlpools. * Cannot be tail-bitten. Based on The rabbit's breed in mope.io is unknown yet. It can be considered to be a forest rabbit. Despite being herbivore in real life, mope.io rabbits can eat mice. Appearance When first upgraded, the rabbit is very small, and even advanced mice are slightly larger. It is light brown in color, with a lighter tail and darker nose and ears. It also has abnormally large eyes, compared to other animals. Strategy As you are a second tier animal, you are very small, giving you quick escapes from predators through hills. No matter how advanced you are, you will be dwarfed by pigs, so your size will really help. The easiest way to level up is to use a healing stone or go in mud and eat carrots. You can go the same speed as pigs in mud, so you can easily eat carrots, which give a lot of xp. This also gives you an advantage over mice. Always stay out of oceans and lakes, because you are very slow, and you can't bury a hole there. If you are on land or in mud, you can still bury a hole that you can protect yourself from predators. However, this may give you a disadvantage if you are being chased because digging a hole takes a few precious seconds, and in that time, the predator could catch up to you. Also note that foxes have the ability to pull you out of holes. If that happens, run to mud or another hole. Another way to level up is to shoot water at brown mushrooms to make them burst into berries. Make sure you are near a water spot if you do this, so you don't run out of water. Gallery Trying to save rabbits.png|Two Rabbits fleeing from a hungry Zebra. Another rabbit.png|A Rabbit next to a Crocodile chasing after a Cheetah in teddy bear mods. LookAtTheRabbit.png|A Rabbit in Winter running from a Pig. Rabbit.png|The Rabbit. Rabbit2.png|The Rabbit with old skins activated. Screenshot 2017-02-15 at 9.01.59 AM.png|The Rabbit digging Hiding Holes. Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.31.20 PM.png|A Rabbit taking a dip in Lava. Trivia *The rabbit, arctic hare and tiger are the only animals that can create terrain. * It's one of the only 9 animals that can't be tail-bitten (mouse, shrimp, chipmunk, kangaroo rat, trout, rabbit, arctic hare, desert chipmunk, and crab). * It received its ability on Feb. 14. *It shares its ability with the Arctic Hare. pl:Królik Category:Animals Category:Early-Game Animals Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:Land Animals Category:Mammal